


失窃物品清单

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: Inspiration：齐祖家中失窃……





	失窃物品清单

0、据西班牙媒体报道，6月12日皇家马德里俱乐部主帅齐达内家中遭遇入室盗窃。

“这是？”

“如果可能的话，请警方优先追查的东西。”

 

1、一根皮带，不是鳄鱼皮

在绝大多数情况下，复杂的性爱模式会令人分心。手中的道具、身份的偏移或者游戏本身吸引更多的注意力，以至于没办法将精神集中到感知彼此的肉体。

凡事都有例外。

第一下声音很响力度很轻。

他们从未尝试过这个。短马鞭更容易控制，散鞭要轻巧太多，都没有可比性。作为一名欧冠三连不止玄学的优秀教练，如果要玩点新的，齐达内习惯做好预习功课。这次是突发状况，他稳妥起见连手腕都没有甩，于其说是抽打，更像是拍击。

红印在屁股上停留了不到十秒钟就消失了。臀部肌肉快速收缩了一下，让人想起小动物像失控一样的忽然抖动的尾巴。然而杀死比赛不需要十秒，杀死理性也不需要。

相比那些“玩具”，从腰间解下的皮带更熟悉，更亲切，甚至更像自己的延伸。重量带来更实体化的质感。握在手里的金属扣像一种暗示，这不是在做游戏，这是生活的一部分。至于肉体本身，没什么好说的。他的屁股是英超公开的秘密，转会敲定之后，立刻成为西甲的新宠。如果你的社交媒体时间线没有被完美的弧形淹没，你或许不是合格的Madridista。

阿扎尔装模做样地大声呼痛，双腿扭来扭去，腰却没有一丝颤抖。他极度配合又懒得表演，假装抗拒又索要更多。

对下一个动作无需言明的催促。

 

2、三条领带，并非出自萨维尔街

大约半分钟的时间里，齐达内什么都没有感受到。黑暗中他想起了那些九十分钟已结束，本方一球领先，焦虑地等待终场哨的决赛。被绑在床头两端的双手下意识地挥动。

然后，有人骑到了他身上。

被包裹，挤压和摩擦的快感是熟悉的，但丧失触觉的双手和剥夺视觉的双眼又让一切变得陌生。他没有丝毫掌控权，性从交流变成了追逐。其实他还可以说话，可以通过语言指挥碰撞和起落的节奏，但这听起来太像站在场边指挥跑位，新赛季还没开始，皇马主教练希望再享受片刻更不职业的关系。

这是他最欣赏的球员，他放心把下赛季的伯纳乌交给这个人，也放心把现在的身体交给他。

 

3、一对橄榄石袖扣

齐达内是陪朋友来参加私人拍卖会的。他没什么收藏癖也不太懂行，只打算随便举举牌子，如果像某些俱乐部那样起个抬价的作用就算不虚此行。

拍到这一组的时候，他正低着头和球队经理桑切斯发短信，朋友小声问他，“你看像不像猫的眼睛？”

齐达内仔细看了看又摸摸光头，“不像，颜色太浅，倒是和有些人的眼睛更接近。”

拍卖师大声喊，“第一次！”。他赶快举牌。与他竞价的买家是一位巴萨球迷，成色和切工并不出众的小玩意最后被炒到了毫无必要的价格。

邻座几个人或善意或讽刺地嘲笑了他。齐达内毫不在意，“不亏，能买到好东西，1.3亿都不亏。”

 

4、一件球衣

是原版球衣。

是1998年世界杯的原版球衣。

是1998年世界杯决赛10号梅开二度最终3-0战胜卫冕冠军巴西队，法国首次捧起大力神杯的原版球衣。

阿扎尔什么都没穿，除了这件球衣。

他太知道如何利用自己的优势了。惯性是不存在的，在任何一个动作迫近完成的边缘，他都可以轻巧地收回，后撤，改变方向。你永远猜不到他的下一步是动是止，向左向右，抬起哪条腿，迈出哪只脚。你只能看到被甩在身后的，被原地晃倒的，不得不犯规，不得不吃牌的后卫们。

当然不止如此，场上作为变向过人基础的身体重心场下可以继续发挥作用。他拉扯了两下衣角，本来还有点长的下摆被撩起来，比一半的屁股更好的只有完整的屁股。

“我看到你翻那张照片了，我们兄弟三个人坐在海边穿着法国国家队10号。我一直很想穿一次真正的原版。”

 

5、两块百达翡丽，三块江诗丹顿和一块……ICE Watch？

“比利时最近两年的新牌子，您没准见过他们的广告，球星代言的。”

“德布劳内？”

“……阿扎尔，艾登•阿扎尔。”

“所以是奢侈品新贵？”

“呃……值钱倒是不太值钱，和其他的表放在一起，估计小偷不识货，都顺走了。”

 

“我们会努力追回您的财物，可能有需要进一步了解的情况，这几天还要与您联系。”

“除了明天，其他时间我都很方便。”

“除了明天？”

“是的，我有一样东西，从09年开始一直被搞丢，法国、英格兰、比利时找了一圈，总算要在明天找回来了。”

END


End file.
